


Stargazer

by durinssleep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, astrophysicist!cas, nerdy!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinssleep/pseuds/durinssleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been best friends for more than a decade, so it's not in question that Dean gives in when Cas asks him to drive out of town to watch that meteor shower together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazer

Stars shine brightly, and if you are far away from the city you can see billions of them in the night sky. Trillions, an almost infinite number of nuclear fusion reactors thousands of light years away, whose light just arrives. Who knows if the sources of the light are still there as we look at them, or if they exploded in supernovae hundreds and thousands of years ago? Stars, much bigger than the sun, thousands of times the size of the Earth, unimaginable distances. Distant galaxies, billions of planets, black holes, antimatter, life? The universe, endlessly expanding, for now. Dark matter. And somewhere in one of these galaxies, the sun. Humanity's own little place, somewhere near an unimportant little star, in a not halfway decently explored planet system that kept so many mysteries.  
  
In moments like this, when he looked up in the unimaginable big universe, he couldn't prevent tears from falling down his face. Not that he was sad, more the opposite. It was beautiful, sitting here on a definitely too old car, looking at the stars and thinking about how unimportant in the big scheme he was. How unimportant humans were. That every damage done wouldn't change anything on the beauty he was witnessing.  
  
He was okay with this, really. He decided early, that it didn't matter how unimportant he was, how little he was in the universe, how fast this world could end: He liked this thought, since he knew that his mistakes would have no effect on the beauty out there. He had dedicated his life to studing. Studing the stars, the universe. To finding out as much as possible, to raise interest. Maybe finding out things that could one day have an effect on daily life, learning about asteroids and the danger they are for humanity, how to avoid any collisions. That was what he dedicated his life to.  
  
“Cas, are you okay?”, he heard a voice right beside himself. For a moment he was lost in the universe and had forgotten about the old car he was sitting on and the person who brought him here.  
  
“Yes, Dean, I am okay. I was thinking about … stuff.” From the corner of his eye he could see Dean nodding, leaning beside him on the car, staring at the sky above them. Cas was sure his friend Dean was not even half as interested in the stars as he was, but somehow his best friend had enough common sense to drive him out here in the middle of the night to watch the peaks of a meteor shower together.  
  
It was a warm night, no wind and a clear sky. The moon wouldn't show up until in a few hours, and Cas had a few regrets for not bringing his telescope. Sure, the one he had at work was thousand times better, and he had been lucky enough to use Hubble a few times, but right now he'd have loved to have a closer look at the constellations above.  
  
Instead, he kept looking at the sky, mentally naming the many constellations he knew, losing himself in the mass of stars. There was almost complete silence, only the breeze in the nearby trees and grass and the breath of them disturbed the perfect silence. This was one reason why he liked Dean: Even if he was not really interested in the stuff Cas did, he supported it and never complained when Cas asked him out on another stargazing night.  
  
“There, it's starting! Make wishes if you want to!” Cas joked while pointing in the direction he had seen the shooting star seconds ago.  
  
They sat a while in silence, watching the night sky. Little meteoroids shooting through the atmosphere, burning there to be seen by thousands of people as meteors. Only few not really big ones made it to survive the burning hot temperatures and making it to earth where they become meteorites. A quite interesting phenomena, a difference Cas taught himself in primary school when he read book after book about space and the universe.  
  
He smiled softly when he peeked at Dean who suddenly doesn't seem too uninterested, more the opposite: Dean was sitting there, looking at the sky, a faint smile on his face. Maybe his efforts were finally paying and Dean was slowly growing interest in the things Cas loved.  
  
With a smile on his face, Cas gripped Deans hand. Maybe this was a good moment. Maybe it wasn't but he would never know if he didn't try. He would regret not trying now, not taking this moment as it was.  
  
“Dean, I want to thank you.”, he said, looking into his best friend's eyes. “You are the best friend I can imagine, you're driving out for me in the middle of the night and if I wouldn't force you to let me pay our dinner eventually you wouldn't get anything in return.” Cas took a deep breath. He was going to do this, he needed to. He couldn't keep this a secret any longer. “Dean Winchester, I love you.” His hands were shaking only a little, and he couldn't stand looking at his best friend any longer. What had he done? This had been stupid, maybe the most stupid thing he had ever done.  
  
Dean seemed to be in some kind of shock, didn't really move, still staring at Cas for a few seconds. Seconds in which Cas started feeling scared, wanted to run away, but he was in his mid-thirties, he was a grown-up man and he could deal with rejection. Not that he had a place to go to right now, but anyway, the thought was there.  
  
“I-” Dean finally broke his silence before remembering he had never been a man of many words. Instead, he grabbed Cas' collar and pulled him over, parts of seconds before their lips met for the third time (the first two times were when both of them were drunk, so this really didn't count at all).  
  
And there, under the milky way, somewhere in America, Castiel became the happiest person he had ever been, because finally he had two things in his life he always wanted: The stars above him and this weird guy he met almost 15 years ago when he entered university. The one he had been friends with for years, who slowly became more for him. And now they were here, and Cas couldn't stop smiling when he moved closer to Dean, leaned against him before raising his gaze again to look at the stars. Definitely the happiest man in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally in the middle of the night, because NASA kept tweeting about this meteor shower and I couldn't stop thinking about a fluffy Destiel thingy. I hope you like it :) [I actually just needed a reason to nerd out at 1 am]  
> This is my first English fanfic I'm uploading, so if you find any mistakes I did not notice, it would be nice if you let me know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
